Belated Birthday
by drace-hunter
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sometimes... belated birthdays are better ...
1. Not a today, today

Belated Birthday

Today, was like every other day. Today, everyone woke up an went about their own business. People laughed and talked and mourned... there had been a lot of deaths on this day. But that was the past, and the scars embedded in their hearts weren't as deep anymore. Today..., today today today.... today... he was going to act like today wasn't just another today; Naruto decided.

The blonde was sitting on his bed -blanket laying over his lap- looking out the window watching the night stars being eaten away as the sun began to munch each away like lil' star shaped treats especially for it.

Running a hand through golden blonde hair, mussing it up. He wasn't going to bother with having an early morning shower, he'd had a shower last night... and he wasn't going to bother to make today seem like just another today. He'd do whatever the hell he wanted. And he didn't _want_ to take a shower.

A sluggish smile formed on his smooth face. A face that had been hidden away from sight, for many reasons... yet, today wasn't normal, so his face was going to get a chance to breathe today. Yawning he walked with an eased and unrushed pace. Late? Who cares?

He put on black cargo pants. He usually wore orange... but black today. He then put on a blood crimson sleeves turtle neck shirt, it clung to a soft chiseled chest any man or woman would swoon for; it was normally hidden under a baggy white shirt with long sleeves. His leaf head band was placed around his left arm, and then a black trench coat went over all of it. The coat left open, yet it held close to the slender and lean form that was dubbed 'Naruto'.

With his sluggish smile still lingering on his face, Naruto walked out his front door. He didn't bother to close the door, or lock it, or even take the time to tell anyone he wasn't going to work today. Or that he was going to out of town today. He just... went.

No one else was awake or around yet, not that it mattered at all to Naruto. He just walked with an eased pace. He didn't _try_ to smile, he merely did because it was what he wanted to do. He didn't leave word that he was leaving to the ANBU watching the gate, he just wove through the long grass out of the village.

He didn't stop walking for a fairly long time, and when he did, it was because he was at his spot. His, and only his. The one place he had spent his time at as a small boy, and as the man he was now. For twenty three years he'd claimed this hidden cove his. He had found it, and he had cared for the area. It was his haven, more so then the house he slept in.

He smiled fondly at the four little foxes that were now pouncing after a small frog. He inhaled the floral scents of all the flowers in their fall time finally. Let his ears be soothed by the sounds of cascading water, sorrow filled bird song and wind whispers through soft pink petaled trees. He then laid spread eagle in the middle of the small, yet so perfectly cosy, grass field. He merely sighed in content and watched with no real thoughts of anything, as the clouds fluffed by the small piece of sky he could see up through the small hole in the forest canvas of his cove.

Naruto was lost to time and care, he barely noticed when the four fox kits trotted up and made themselves cosy beside him. He merely acted on auto pilot as his hands found themselves caressing orange, red, gray and white furred kits.

His little adopted children, he'd found them crying by a dead mother fox body... years ago. He'd been what? Thirteen?... about that. He'd taken them to his cove; made the best den he could aided with Kyuubi's knowledge of how. Then he'd placed his kits inside. It had been hard... taking care of them while still having to go to missions and every other thing as well. He did it anyways though.

Now, now he had four fox children playing in his cove whenever he came home to it. He loved them, and they him. Kyuubi always was calmed when they were in this cove. The kits were very special to him as well. The white fox, Yuki, she had four tails already. Ho, the red fox, he only had three. The gray fox, Kage, he was Kyuubi's favorite, he had six tails. Then there was Yami, the orange fox. He was the runt of the litter. He was Naruto's favorite. He had only two tails, but of the four, he was the most life loving and wild. Naruto likened him to his fox form, if Naruto were to be a fox, he'd be like Yami.

So as Naruto laid among his furred children, he spared not a thought or worry to anyone. It wasn't today, it was... another day. A day he could leave his elite ANBU fox mask laying beside all of his weapons on his bedside table. A day he could just forget about having to go wake up the sleepy ANBU gate guards. A day he could skip meeting Iruka for a morning tea. A day he could blow off the fact Sakura had asked him to go see her to pick up some parcel she wanted him to give to Sasuke. A day, a day where he wouldn't spare a thought to his lazy sensei who always was late to the mission rooms and made him wait with a coffee in hand for him. And more over, today was a day where he wouldn't give a rats' ass about the Godaime and Rokudaime most likely going to skin him alive for not showing up for his guard/advisor/peacekeeping duties. Plus, the old hag didn't need him to keep her safe, and that Teme could scare the shit out of anyone who even thought about getting out of line and trying to start wars. He wasn't needed really... for this day, he wasn't going even if the village was leveled while he rested.

This was '_his_' day. He hadn't taken the time to have his day before this because there was too much else to do. Wars, training and missions. Yet now, now he wasn't going to ever aim to be Hokage, Sasuke was doing a great job, and he didn't have to go against the elders favor with a sealed demon. Plus, it wasn't like he wasn't able to still make a difference. As an advisor and peacekeeper, he had gotten a great deal of respect, as well as making changes that needed to be made. Neji himself now was not a caged bird like he'd always been because of the work Naruo did. As an ANBU, Naruto didn't have to hide behind a mask, he wore one. He was only known to be himself because of the mask. No one else would dare to wear a fox mask in the village but Naruto. Naruto liked his job, he got to keep in the shadows, yet still have a great effect without all the paper work!

There was only one other benefit from his job now. One that only he, his kits and Kyuubi knew about. His job as an elite ANBU assigned to the Rokudaimes' personal safety, was that he could always be close by if anyone ever threatened his secret crush. Yeah... he had accepted the fact he was in love the stupid power hungry I-have-to-kill-my-brother Uchicha. He wasn't surprised that he liked guys more than girls, and he did mean '_more than_', he had liked Sakura, but he became entranced with Sasuke and finally got to the point during the time he got his furred children that he labeled what he felt for Sasuke as love.

Sasuke meant the world to him, but he was carful in how he acted. His feelings for Sasuke were like this day. Every 'today' with Sasuke, he was a loyal friend, a trusted ally among the numbers of village clan elders. An accomplice to his escapes from the Hokage tower paper work. A sparring partner and his ears, eyes, and smell for all things containing to village security. If there was trouble, Naruto was always the first to know, and he made it his personal job to get orders from Sasuke and the Old hag.

However, like today, there would come a day, and on that _"a day"_ he would tell Sasuke. He'd let his eyes caress over the figure that Sasuke was. He let his fingers softly brush away the black silk hair from Sasuke's eyes as he calmly looked into those black depths and told him that regardless of anything anyone tried to do, or say, even if the gods and devils alike tried. Nothing would ever make him hate Sasuke. That he loved him, and there was nothing anyone could do or say to change that. However though... it wasn't 'that day' right now... so... it was of no importance.

It wasn't until the sun was at its' zenith that Naruto, Kage, Yuki, Ho and Yami all drifted of in warm slumber. Lulled to sleep by the warmth of the sun and the song of the cove. It was altogether perfect. Only one thing could have made it better for Naruto... if Sasuke had been laying right along with them. But, as it was, it was damn well near perfect.


	2. Peaceful? Hell NO!

It was chaos. That was all there was to say. The whole village was off kilter that morning. It started off alright, then it slowly but surely descended to chaos. It started with the ANBU guards used to having Naruto wake them up, getting awaken from their shift change -rather rudely as well- and getting a good verbal beating. Then Iruka worrying and angry at Naruto for missing their morning tea. Next was Sakura fuming when the blonde didn't arrive to pick up the parcels in his forgetfulness. Then Kakashi was furious when he arrived only half an hour late -he and Naruto had a deal that he'd arrive within an hour of the agreed time to meet, if Naruto made sure to have a coffee ready- and Naruto wasn't there with the holy elixir of life. Naruto was known for his abilities to make a very strong, a wake-the-dead strong cup of coffee. It wasn't until ten that morning when all the starting ripples pooled and the water spilled.

Sasuke had been awake early like normal, reading reports and getting ready for a meeting with the Kazekage, who just so happened to be Gaara's older sister. He wasn't too worried though, he already knew what he planned on saying, the Godaime was also there with her thoughts, then of course, the key player in his speech, Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything in any of his speeches, he gave his advice beforehand, and stood a comfort in a shadow just right of his sight. Sasuke could do anything with Naruto just off on the right. He was a constant that he'd always had, and it was his presence that allowed Sasuke to act impassive at all times. To appear to know everything and all the answers. That there was nothing that anyone could say or do that would surprise him. That confidence came from knowing that Naruto was just off to the right.

Sasuke began pacing his office at nine. Naruto was late. Naruto was NEVER late. He'd been able to make Kakashi arrive within an hour, thus was always at Sasuke's side by eight forty-five. Sasuke felt twitchy and almost in a state of panic. He was cursing the blonde at first for making him wait, he was starting to wonder if his speech would be the same if he didn't get Naruto to listen to it first, to aid his advice. Then as the clock moved onto nine thirty Sasuke was worried, panicked on what-ifs. Thinking gruesome pains Naruto might be going through. Wondering if he was killed in his sleep. Kidnaped.

At ten, the entire village was aware that Uzumaki Naruto.... was missing. That he hadn't made any of his meetings. Hadn't been seen at all. That his door was left open. His house looking like nothing had been touched. Only his rumbled sleep pants and messed bed were testimony that Naruto had been there. Panic was high. Naruto was gone and no one knew or had any clue as to where he was.

Sasuke canceled all his meetings for the day, and he along with his graduating ninja classmates, went and began looking for Naruto. It wasn't until they had just about given up that Kiba's dog picked up Naruto scent. Soon everyone was racing off to find Naruto. When they wound up coming across a narrow passageway through a rock with the two trees of either side inscribed with "Uzumaki Naruto ... Kyuubi no Kitsume... Sanctuary to all... leave all burdens outside, only the truth may enter." It was very odd, and all were unnerved. They all knew about the Kyuubi, and none thought different of him for it.

Sasuke was the first to press on through the passageway. When they all got to the other side, they were awed. It was like they had stumbled upon a hidden paradise. Flowers blooming everywhere's, birds singing, a water fall and a pond with colorful fish leaping into the air. A blanket of tree limbs filled with soft pink petals, and supple green grass meadow, with a perfect view up through the trees.

What caught Sasuke the most however, wasn't just the cove, but what laid so peacefully and blissfully unaware in the middle of it all. There, dozing in the sun was a fallen star. Wrapped in black and blood crimson, bathed in sunlight, surrounded by four silken foxes; was Naruto.

No one spoke, all bespelled by the sight of the cove and Naruto so innocently, laying right in the middle of it all. It wasn't until one of the fox kits raised its head and looked with sleepy eyes at the guests that anything happened. The orange kit looked at each person until resting its' lavender colored eyes on Sasuke. It didn't need anyone to tell it who he was. Naruto's scent was intermingled on his Hokage robes. The fox kit jumped up and tumbled over and around Sasuke's feet, then started yapping in happy delight.

Sasuke was startled when the fox started dancing about his feet, more so when he noticed the two tails swishing from said fox. All of them however were startled when the other three fox kits awoke and started prancing about, their many tails waving and dancing behind them. Everyone was worried and just about ready to take some sort of action against these almost mini Kyuubi's when Naruto mumbled still half asleep, in a voice smoother and softer than they were used to.

"...Yami...Kage...Yuki... Ho...enough... 'm tryin' to sleep..." Then Naruto moved a little into a more comfortable position on his stomach. The four fox kits looked over then quieted down. The white, grey and red one going over and joining Naruto in going back to sleep. The orange one though, looked up at Sasuke, gave a fox smile and waved its' tails. Then he pounced over to Naruto and his siblings to snuggle up too.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. That the fox kits understood, that they listened meant that they were very used to Naruto. He felt a spark of green light up within him. He was relieved that Naruto was alright... now to beat him to an inch of his life for scaring him so much!

Sasuke walked right up to Naruto before punching him in the face. Chuckles were heard from behind him. As Naruto cursed and came to. He then looked up at Sasuke, and merely raised and eyebrow before taking a deep breath, and .... roll over to go back to sleep. The sounds of everyone face vaulting echoed.

Sasuke then shook the blonde awake again and got an annoyed glare directed at him before Naruto stretched like an overgrown cat and stood up. His hair not in spikes but mussed about adding an aura of a man who just rolled out of bed after a good...."romping". At the thought of such, Sasuke's mouth became a tad bit... drool worthy.

"Is there a reason you are insisting I get up Sasuke? I'm not all that friggin' fond of being punched in the face or woken up for that matter..." Naruto asked testily. Sasuke's response was to glare then retort.

"You're late for work Dobe. You left your door open, and no note. Hell you didn't even take any weapons with you! And you want to know why I'm waking you up!?"

"That was the question I asked Sasuke..." Was all Naruto responded. Everyone was open mouthed and shocked that Naruto didn't get the 'picture'.

"DOBE! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU WERE!!!..."

"Sasuke shut up." Naruto cut in, and Sasuke's jaw made and audible click before Naruto continued. "I have no parents or living relatives. Leaving a note makes no sense. I am not responsible nor is it my duty to do most of what I normally do in the run of a day for everyone. I am not really late for work either..." as Sasuke made to speak Naruto held up his hand and continued. "...by accordance to law 108 section 35B .... and I quote... 'all ninja do not have to appear for duties on the day of their birthday'... I am within my rights to invoke said law, and have, thus... You can go pick pansies for the Snake-Bastard for all I care... today is not a normal 'today'... today I can do whatever the hell I want because I'm off the clock... so if you'll excuse me... I'm going to go back to sleeping with my lil' kitlings here... see you all tomorrow." With that, Naruto laid back down. Yami then snuggled up close, soon followed by the other three.

Sasuke and everyone in the cove were left to the rampaging emotions that over came them. Shock, surprise, and then finally, guilt and shame. Naruto always made sure they didn't work on their birthdays. Always had a present for them, and usually took their workload on as well. None of them had even know that it was his birthday today.

Sasuke took a few minutes to recover, but when he did he gave a soft nod then left to leave Naruto to his sleep. Everyone else left as well. They were all feeling more than a little bit disheartened. They had been angry when they had seen Naruto was just lazing about, only to learn that he was well within his rights to do so. Not only that, but he had more right to be angry at THEM for not caring enough to know when his birthday was.

The village fell silent that day when they found out why Naruto wasn't around. Even Iruka hadn't known it was his birthday. The town was surprised as the day continued on just how much Naruto did. This was the first time he'd ever not been taking up the odd jobs others either didn't want to do or couldn't do without help. Needless to say, they all felt terrible for not caring enough about Naruto to at least know to say Happy Birthday on 'his day' that he deserved just that little bit of acknowledgment.

Sasuke had spent the entire day in a state of near mopping. He refused to go to any meetings merely because he knew he'd be distracted by Naruto's lack of presence. He spent the day berating himself for not knowing it was Naruto's birthday. He was the same person who said he was going to stay home and sleep all day on his birthday. He never had to say anything, Naruto took up his duties, told people if they had any objections. He always took care of everything and still found the time to wish him happy birthday and give him a rice ball with a candle in it. Sasuke realized with a sad smile, that he'd never even thanked Naruto once for doing what he did when he just didn't show up.

It was a long day, but slowly and surely it passed by. It was a beautiful sunset, a gift from nature to Naruto. At least 'she' never forgot his birthday. Naruto arrived home, and went to his bed.


	3. Belated Greetings

The next morning, Naruto awoke before the sun. He showered. Then he put on orange cargo pants, then a baggy white sleeved shirt. He put on his hostler and other various weapons. Then he picked up his Kitsune ANBU mask, putting it on. He then made his bed, ate breakfast then left out the door. Closing and locking it behind him. The sun still hid below the horizon when he arrived at the gate to softly reawaken the sleepy guards. All of which, gave a small thanks and a softly issued "happy belated birthday Kitsune-san" Naruto nodded and thanked them then left.

Iruka arrived on time as always only to see the waitress arrive just with the tea. Naruto nodded in greeting before picking up his tea and softly drinking the hot liquid. Iruka sat and drank his tea, chatted about the kids, about this and that. However, at the end when Naruto got up and was going to pay for his tea, Iruka stopped him. "Keep your money Naruto, consider it my meager belated birthday gift to you.... I'm... I'm sorry I never thought to..." Naruto just smiled before putting his ANBU mask back on shaking his head. "It's fine Iruka... if it wasn't I'd have said something before this. See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei." Naruto then headed off.

Kakashi arrived on time for the first time. Naruto extended his hand with the hot coffee already brewed and waiting. Kakashi lowered his head as he accepted it. He never said anything other then a barely said "happy belated birthday Naruto". His gift was arriving on time. Naruto nodded before the two of them handed in their reports and leaving to report in to their respective Hokages.

(Naruto guards the Hokages, Kakashi is responsible for overall Hokage protection, he speaks with the Godaime in the morning to talk about the defense while Naruto goes to help Sasuke in speeches and other duties with his peacekeeping and adviser position.)

Sasuke was busy trying to figure out how in the hell he was going to explain yesterdays disaster. He had let everything fall apart because Naruto hadn't been at his side to help him. Naruto was an ANBU! NOT A FRIGGING MOTHER! He shouldn't have to just assume all the roles and pick up the slack like he'd been doing. Naruto was entitled to be lazy too! Yet with all the other tasks he took upon himself, the second Naruto was missing, everything fell about everyone's ankles.

Sasuke's growling could be heard through the thick wooden doors that led to his office. Many of the ANBU guards and any other ninja that heard the sounds all dreaded their appointments with him. He sounded ready to kill first, take names second, and care when hell froze over. Thus when Naruto rose and eyebrow at the sight of Gai and his prize pupil Lee tip toeing to their desks, they, and everyone else who saw just pointed towards the Rokudaime's office. Naurto chuckled, shook his head and dove right into the growling Rokudaime's office. Bets were made about how long before Naruto cried out in pain.

Naruto looked on amused as Sasuke snarled and just generally bitched at the masses of paper work in between telling himself he was an idiot, fool, unfeeling, uncaring, bastard. Naruto laughed out loud at the last one, Sasuke looked up surprised. Naruto shook his head still laughing before saying between laughs...

"I've... I've been tell...telling you... you that for YEARS!.... haha BASTARD!... HAHA!" Naruto was now leaning against the wall for support as he continued laughing. Sasuke allowed a brief smirk to grace his face before it fell.

"...Gomen... I-I should have known.... I should have been aware of... I...I-I.." He tried to explain to Naruto, but he knew he screwed up.

"Forget it... it's not a big deal, if it had been you'd have heard me say something..."

"BUT IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Sasuke slammed his fists into his desk as he glared at Naruto, his eyes getting a light sheer to them, as he continued in a softer voice. "...you always found time to wish me happy birthday and always had a gift and that goddamn rice ball... You never asked or looked for me because you 'knew' it was my birthday and that I wouldn't be in.... you always took on my duties and did everything without a complaint or even being ASKED to do so... What did I do the moment you don't arrive? I begin to think that you're being lazy! Then I think you were attacked or something... then I have the stupidest idea to be angry that you made us all panic when you were doing nothing and punch you for it! ON YOU'RE BLOODY BIRTHDAY I PUNCHED YOU! I never even said happy birthday to you! I just punched you and accused you of not doing your duties... w-when every single b-birthday I ever h-had...you...y-you..." Sasuke was trying very hard to keep himself from just breaking down. He hadn't slept last night because he was furious with himself. Also worried that Naruto had been hiding away -for the thirteen years he'd known him- behind a mask no one could see through. That he'd let himself believe Naruto was fine every time he'd looked at his teammate and best friend. He didn't even see the mask there. Couldn't even see it. Not strong enough to...

Naruto watched slightly amazed at how much Sasuke cared. He knew everyone was feeling sorry for not knowing, and maybe upset that they hadn't thought about it. But Naruto really wasn't bothered by it. He liked to spend his birthday alone and without a mask. He was busy every other year, so it hadn't mattered, he'd always promised himself he'd just do everything he wanted to do on his birthday that year, another year. He was happy he got his belated birthday greetings. Glad people gave a bit more notice to all he did. But he didn't want Sasuke to be beating himself up like this...

Naruto smiled softly behind his fox mask as he walked over to where Sasuke now sat. His shoulders shaking as he fought back emotions and self loathing tears made their grand escape down his pale cheeks. Naruto smiled softly because today... today was a today, but it was 'today' that he wasn't going to be the same Naruto that he always was for Sasuke.

Now standing just behind where Sasuke sat, Naruto let himself look over every inch of Sasuke, then he reached forward and pulled Sasuke into a soft, and warm hug. He felt Sasuke stiffen for a moment or two before surprisingly, he relaxed into, and returned the hug. Then Naruto heard a muffled, slightly raw voice ask him.

"..W-what did I do to deserve this?... to deserve to be able to be anywhere's near you? Why..."

"...I don't know... I don't try to undersand things like that Sasuke... just like I don't try to explain to myself or figure out just what it is about you that I love so much..." Naruto replied softly, steadily and without a hint of regret or uncertainness. He knew that he loved Sasuke. It was a fact, plain and simple. No two ways about it. He felt Sasuke freeze again before he pulled away enough to look up at the fox mask.

"...I..I-I...y-you?....you...you l..love me?...but I..." Sasuke was disoriented to say the least. He never knew the blonde cared 'that' much for him. It was ... it was like a gift from the gods themselves! NARUTO LOVED HIM! Sasuke's tear tracked face was still in a state of shock and wonder, while his eyes were dancing with hope and joy.

Naruto felt his own blue sky eyes jumping up and down doing a happy dance. Yet he knew that today was a today, so they couldn't waste this morning talking, they had work and meetings... and first order of business was getting Sasuke to take a nap on the sofa, the bags under his eyes could rival Garaa's. Naruto nodded then scooped Sasuke up and planted him down on the sofa. He tried to sit back up but Naruto just sat on his stomach.

"W-What? What the hell? Naruto I have to..."

"Sleep. Garaa will think you're mocking him with the bags under your eyes. Sleep, I'll get everything ready for you. You sleep, you'll need it by the looks of the paper work over there." When Sasuke made to say something Naruto just let his fingers skim over the black silk hair, effectively silencing him. "We'll talk later... right now though, we still have today to deal with. Sleep. Then you'll eat something. Then you'll down a coffee, and we'll fight our way through the paper work and meetings. Then... then I'll take you to meet my kits properly. Now get you're rest you'll only get about two and a half hours if you sleep now... I'll be here when you get up." Naruto then stood up, draping the small blanket over Sasuke before he got up and went behind the large desk.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he began reading and writing, sorting and filing away all the papers on his desk. His last words before his drifted off into a black oblivion that would have a similar vision of gold and sky blue, were...

"Happy belated birthday... Naru-koi..."


	4. Better

After they somehow managed to get through the backlog of paperwork and the crammed meetings, both Sasuke and Naruto were exhausted. Naruto had made at least ten batches of coffee that day, and between himself and Sasuke, had drank them all.

Naruto stretched and gave a low groan as he heard his back crack. Looking over at Sasuke, he felt a soft smile play at his lips. The man was all but asleep at the desk. Head bobbing as he tried to read more of the damnable paperwork of doom.

Chuckling under his breath, Naruto softly walked over and removed the paper from nerveless fingers. Foggy black eyes tried to peer out from behind eyelids that were drooping heavily. Putting the paper back onto the desk beside the others, much less than what had been there, and would probably get finished up with tomorrow's work without too much hassle.

He gave a laugh when Sasuke tried to tell him no but only wound up making sleepy mumbled mutters. Without comment Naruto scooped up his Hokage and cradled the body against his chest.

Sasuke was doomed to fall. His eyes slid closed and his head happily came to rest on the blonds shoulder. His body easing into peaceful sleep to the soft warmth and safety those honey arms gave.

Naruto smiled and began the quiet walk to the Rokudaime's house. It was still too soon to bring the other man to his own bed. Naruto didn't feel the need to rush anyways. He wanted to enjoy it. Savor every small step forward.

Nodding to the ANBU who were guarding the doors to allow them to leave their posts, he continued on. The night air pleasantly cool, the stars bright and clear. Naruto couldn't think of anything he'd rather be, than himself at that moment.

He tucked Sasuke into his bed, after he had remove the hokage robes, sandals, and his pants and shirt. Smoothing out the sheets, Naruto allowed himself to just watch Sasuke sleep for a few minutes, brushing some stray hair off of his face.

Today, Naruto thought with a smile as Sasuke shifted and nuzzled into his pillow more, today was a good day. The best of days. As He quietly left and nodded once more to the ANBU stationed to protect the Rokudaime's home, Naruto mused quietly...

...sometimes... belated birthdays are better.

_**The End. **_

(_I'm serious this time! No more! So don't beg!...the dumb muses might get ideas...)_

_

* * *

_

**Drace:: **_...mutters to self dumb reviewers making my muses feel all guilty and creative and stuff... next i'll start plotting on more chapters for Vet Trip... grumble grumble i DO have to end these stories sometime ya know! it's not like it can go forever! otherwise they'll end up becoming part of Ashes to Ashes and be death fics! so NO MORE! no more to this story! got it!? good. now then. coughs... yeah. review and tell me how nice and wonderful i am for bowing under the pressure for more. i deserve and ego pat. XD ! thanks for reading!_


End file.
